Indecent Proposal
by Sess-oni-san
Summary: Sesshomaru is madly in love wih Inuyasha. Read and find to what extent he's ready to go to gain Inuyasha's affection ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha …it's for fans only and so no monetary profit is involved

**Pairing**: Sesshomaru / Inuyasha

**Time Zone**: Modern day Japan

**Summary**: Inuyasha's life has turned upside down. Sesshomaru makes an offer. It's up to Inuyasha to accept it or not, .the choice if he wants to sell himself to Sesshomaru to save his family from the crisis or not.

**Note**: '' and _italics_ are for thoughts , all characters our human's no demon or half demon stuffs in this story

_How can it happen….it cannot…..it simply cannot…not to me …not to us….._

The thought has been on my mind since the time I had heard about my mother's accident.

On the second floor of Tokyo Hospital just across the ICU unit, a young white haired teen was sitting on a bench surrounded by his four teen friends.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

The day had started just like any other one of the last 15 yrs of my life, so how come its about to end like the worse of the worst nightmare. I can hear voices, all pleading and concerned ones …Yes I can clearly hear those four voices …voices of Kagome, Miroku, Sango and …..Kouga…… I can hear them but I simply cannot respond …how can I….I want to cry……but how can I cry, coz I am Inuyasha – the Champ….and of course isn't theirs the rule that boys don't cry. But, still I wanna to and that to hard and long so that all my pain and anguish can wash away with my tears. But sadly I cant…I feel so numb…as if it's a dream…ohhh yes it has to be a dream ….a nightmare….but it isn't, I know that….The world seems to be fading away or is it me ?????

**Brief Introduction:**

Hi I am Inuyasha an average teen living in Tokyo Japan….though mind you there is nothing average about me ….starting with my looks. I have long white mane which run down to my spine. I am 5'10, have golden eyes, a charming smile and great athletic body.

I live with my mother and two younger siblings Kohaku and Rin….everyone says they are so cute and adorable but if u'll ask me I'll say they are noisy, troublesome, annoying ….just like your other younger brother and sister …who you had to baby-sit all the time.

I am 15, Kohaku is 10 and Rin is 8 yrs old. My father died nearly 6 yrs ago due to fatal heart disease and since than my mother is working day and night to make life for us a little better. I can't wait till the time I am old enough to help her out in any and every possible way to support our family…though I may never show it anyone I care I really do care about my siblings and mom THE most and would do anything for them.

I go to Seijou High School and I'm a freshman in Class 1A, my four other friends our in the same school n class as me. Let's start with Kagome….she is an annoying, irritating and kind off bossy kind off girl , who still seems to have a crush on me (even though I turned her down 3 times before and clearly indicated that I don't have any romantic feelings for her) ..but still it seems she doesn't wants to give up trying ( Man she is persistent) ….but did I mentioned she is my best friend ,we had knows each other since kinder garden and to be honest I couldn't have been ME without her ..she is special very -very special to me ..more than I can ever admit and she can ever know.

Next are the lecherous Miroku and his dream girl Sango. The sole reason why Miroku and I became and are friends is because we share common passion ( NO its not woman …though for Miroku IT is ) Soccer. Miroku always have the eye for the ladies …no matter what age, shape , size it may be he has the heart for all…and one day dreams for making a family bigger than soccer team ..( of course by dating and mating every other girl who'll be interested in giving birth to his children)…but even his hearth skip's a beat when Sango's is around . Seriously how can he even think a girl as mature , sincere, poise and intellectual, like Sango would ever date with him and that too when she is completely aware about his lecherous behavior.

Last and of course the least person that is in my life is Kouga.. that damn mangy wolf boy has been my rival and adversary since junior high starting from the first day we met…it was a mutual feeling ( glad for that) that we two cant see eye to eye…now u'll ask why..the reason is simple he drools over Kagome and I hate that ..its not coz I love Kagome or so ( I clearly mentioned that before…..didn't I) but its simply because a dork like Kouga don't deserve my special Kagome…I mean just coz I don love her I wont let her ruin her life by becoming HIS girl. So whenever Kouga tries to make her move on her (which is by the way daily) I try to shield her from his bad influence. (its that simple , but how come others don't understand) and so began the famous love triangle ….me ,Kagome and that Damn Kouga…it had been the talk of centaury for our junior as well as current high school. Ask me if I care ..Hell NO…let them think what they want …I DON'T CARE.

Okkk so now that you know who I am , lets get back to today's morning…..

I woke up at 7 in the morning….got ready for school …had my breakfast….kissed my mom goodbye ….n left for school ( it was so the same, just what I did daily ) Even at school it was just the same……same boring lectures ….bickering with Miroku as he wanted me to help him out to set out a date …annoying sessions with Kagome …and of course regular fight with Kouga…Normal…..Regular……Monotonous till the time there was that announcement on school intercom in which I was called to the principal's office immediately.

**Kagome's POV:**

It had been 15 min since the announcement, and to say I was anxious would be an understatement…Inuyasha was called to the principals' office ….did I mentioned PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE……What have you done this time and that too this big that your called there by the school intercom. And than another announcement was made and this time I was called to the same office, nervously I marched outside the classroom avoiding all the curious gasses of my classmates….I have known Inuyasha for nearly my entire life and was aware about his every grief and joy …but the sate in which I saw Inuyasha that time shocked me to my gut….there he was in the office standing so lifeless ..so numb. One of the teachers told me about the situation:- Mrs. Yuuki had met with a serious road accident while her way at work., it was a deadly multi vehicle accident .. that had already taken 2 lives …and including her 6 others were seriously injured and were rushed to Tokyo hospital. Immediately we along with 2 other staff members rushed to the hospital.

Later on as the news spread, friends and families came in to show there supportand offer there prayers. And my Inuyasha had long forgotten his shocked and shattered stage ..he was now running up and down in the hospital leaving no stone upside down to save the life of his dear mother. After all he would never show his weakness to anyone…..he had a image to live up to…the strong..stubborn ..bratish image that he had worked so hard and long to make ..

I remember 6 yrs ago when Mr. Yuuki passed away he cried but only till the time of the funeral, where he stood like a all grown up 9 yr old, holding hands of his younger crying siblings on either side. Rin and Kohaku were at the hospital so he made an extra effort to show how normal the situation was and that everything would be all right.

Now it was past 12 in the night, and all visitors had already left, even Rin and Kohaku were taken to our home by my mom…..leaving only us five. Everything was OK ( guess we were coping up with the situation ) up till the time the doctor came out of the ICU after examining Mrs Yuuki and said that due to severe head injury she had slipped into coma.

That was the final blow, cause as soon as Inuyasha heard that his world collapsed and along with that he himself.

**Coming up next:** Enter Sesshomaru…he has an offer …..what is the offer ……and will Inuyasha accept it not

**Author's Note:** Don't worry its not a depressing fic , it's the first chapter so had to build the ground work…the real story will start with the entry of Sesshomaru i.e . from the next chapter.. till than BYEeeeee

Plz read and leave a review …just wanna know your reaction


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha …it's for fans only and so no monetary profit is involved

**Pairing**: Sesshomaru / Inuyasha

**Time Zone**: Modern day Japan

**Summary**: Inuyasha's life has turned upside down. Sesshomaru makes an offer. It's up to Inuyasha to accept it or not, .the choice if he wants to sell himself to Sesshomaru to save his family from the crisis or not.

**Note**: '' and _italics_ are for thoughts , all characters our human's no demon or half demon stuffs in this story

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 2: Enter Sesshomaru; I've an Offer**

**Inuyasha's POV:**

It had been two months since Mom slipped away in coma, her condition was stable but it was still the same and for how long no one could say. I did moved Rin and Kohaku to Grand ma's house, but I chose to stay behind at our apartment, after all it's the only thing home that was left for me. Moreover, Mom would not like her house to be messy n full with cob webs when she returned. She's just such a clean freak…I still remember 100's of arguments we had over keeping out house neat and clean…I so miss those arguments and all other noises of our house when we 4 live together in it.

I did went to school regularly and that too dot on time , I never had been so punctual before but guess now as so many changes were happening around me I thought let this one be for the better. Initially everyone at school were making such an extra effort to show their sympathy and compassion (boy it made me sick to my stomach.. ...coz I am never a guy who can take or make sweet talks) starting with the principal , teachers, my class mates hell even random students passing by the hallway would apologize. I know that I'm not gentle person but I did understood and tried to appreciate their effort but seriously it was pissing me off. I don't need there sympathies my mom is fine…she 's is perfectly OK ..she's just taking a nap…so I don't need any crap like " Ohhh Inuyasha I'm so sorry" or " how are you doing" or " are you fine" stuff anymore, which I clearly stated to everyone by announcing the thing on school intercom nearly 5 days after the accident, of course with my principal's permission (she was still full of compassion for me ..that's why she let me do that ). Many thought that I had gone nuts ( ask me if I care…hell NO) but later it was clear that I was sane and damn serious ..so things were back to normal everyone hates me and I hate them…WHO CARE'S…..

**Inuyasha's Apartment:**

A playful smirk crossed on my lips as I remembered the shocked reaction of all after my confession while I gassing upon my book cause I was so called preparing for a class test tomorrow. I sighed " Man its frustrating and I'm going no where" so I slammed the book and got up to prepare for my dinner as it was already past 8 pm and was starting to feel a bit hungry.

Two hrs later I was sitting on the couch in between a huge pile of papers….these papers were actually bills from hospital to medicine bills …school fees , house and car mortgages ..insurance and random others like that of credit card 's, groceries, telephone, cable, electricity …and the list goes on and on and on……Up till now I had been living on credit cards and left cash but now it would be difficult very - very difficult. Friends and family had offered to help but my proud or you may call egoistic self wont allow me to lower myself to accept those helping hands. I wanted to be like mom and earn and support my family by my own. I tried a lot but who would want a 15 yr old …who was not even educationally qualified. And than there was this thing about school…..studies…...soccer…….and spending quality time with my bro and sis who were in worse condition than me , they were really too young to loose both their parents ( dear god…plz don't take our mom away from us …plzzzz)

A knock at the door brought me out of my stupor and I stood walk to open the front door. I looked at the clock it was nearly 11 , '_who could be so late'_ , I thought , '_cant be Miroku or Kagome'_…who had been a kind off daily visitor . I opened the door, I front of me stood a man , nearly 40 or 45 yrs old ,dressed in jet black three piece business suit with a smug look on his face which irritated me ( how dare he ..first knocking my door at middle of night than looking at me as if I'm the caus of some problem) " What is it" I spat out ..he looked down at me and spoke "Master Sesshomaru wants to speak to you, I just came in to check whether you're awake or not" with that he turned and just before walking down the stairs spoke again " hold the door open, he's in the car below…..he'll be here soon". And before he walked down he muttered something which I couldn't hear properly ..it was something like fool or brat…normally I would have lashed out and beat the hell out of anyone who spoke something like that to me but not now …coz …..coz ….I'M SO FREAKED OUT WITH THE NEWS OF SESSHOMARU VISITING ME ..THAT I THINK …THAT I THINK….I GOING TO PASS OUT………………….

**Sesshomaru's Introduction:**

Sesshomaru is an ass…a fucking dumb ass, that's what all he is to me, he's an yr older than me and if you go just by looks than he is exactly similar to me , he too has long flowing white hair and golden eyes ..but come to think of it we are no where similar on looks ( cause I'm just so better looking than him) but sure whenever I say this I get punched and offended by everyone including Kagome ( yeah she's always nagging me about her love n all but when it comes to HIM even she cant help but drool all over him) just like any other girl , ( and even some…cut that a lot of boys at school) I remember once Miroku said that he would have asked HIM out if HE could have bare his children …Ghoss what is with everyone …its all about HIM…and I so hate him for that. Now Now…I cant leave out the teachers can I HE is like the prize trophy of our school…with the proper A's n all and of course there are those times when he represents the school in debates n science expo's and brings back the golden cup, but that's not the reason why I hate him so much its when HE comes me and my passion my soccer …mind you he's not in soccer or any other school club, officially, but he's an active member and participant of all clubs. ( God knows how he do all this stuff….studies…sports …maintaining his so called perfect appearance ..bet he's NOT HUMAN …like a demon or so ) Lets take you back to the soccer match …whenever he's around on field ..firstly there are more than ever screeching fan girls and boys surrounding the field….as if that's not a big disturbance cause every other player is distracted by the popular gals ( hot chicks) of school bouncing around in there short skirts ..and last but not the least ….he deliberately try to snatch the ball away from me as if challenging me every time we are on field together ……like hell I care about the fans ..like hell I care about any one …..i hate him..i disgust him..coz in most of the matches he beat me …and later he walks with such arrogance that I always end up punching him and we indulge in some fight or another …..

But come to think of it we never have actually spoken in or outside the field except than those normal spat's or curses that we randomly exchanged on rare occasions ..but that's not talking…hell we are not even acquaintances …SO WHAT THE HELL IS DOING HERE….

**Back to Present:**

After taking some deep breaths to calm down my anxiety, leaving the door open, I started pacing around in the living room. _'I cannot let that snob know how anxious his presence had made me ……bet that's the only reason he's coming here…..to see what a fool I can make of myself in front of him after his so called surprised visit' . _Gearing up for the battle ahead I tried to cool down myself…_'you can do it Inu ..show him his place ….ohhh yessss I will'_ HAHAHHAHHAAH (picturing how his face will look when he'll see how his plan has failed) I turned around with that evil laugh to face the door and was met face to face with HIM …he just smirked as if he's ready …like he already know . '_Fine . …bring it on u sucker'_ …I screeched mentally , So let the game begin.

So while I was thinking about our little history …the said crowned prince had walk up his tight royal ass to my apartment…he coolly closed the door …and glided towards the room and sat on the other couch. Dumbly watching his every movement I thought _' What the Hell …how come he's acting so cool and mighty ..making it look like I'm the intruder …you do that you always do that ..but not today…not at own house'_. Not to be overthrown by him I marched up to him and spoke with all false sweetness which I could "Mind telling what mighty thing that I had done that I deserve to have the appearance of royal high at my place" After taking deep breath he finally spoke "you have done nothing Inuyasha, I assume you are hardly capable of, but still I want you to do something for me". "What was that….damn you I'll show you what I'm capable of" with I lunged towards that bastard but he easily avoided my punch and I landed up punching the empty couch. He stood up and gave me a bored look ( uhuh damn his mocking face…..i hate him but more I hate myself….for being so clumsy..)

Leaving Inuyasha on the couch, Sesshomaru walked up to the other side of room where all the papers were scattered, and picked up one of them ..examining it closely….of course it pissed the other occupant to his limits …'_Curse you Sesshomaru ..for making me look like a fool, but I wont let you mock me down for those unpaid bills' _So Inuyasha walked and snatched the bill away from his rival and spoke " You are not welcome here ..just go the hell out" , but as if the person he spoke didn't listed or dint wanted to listen took another paper and started scanning its content .._'What the fuck' _but before the agitated voice could spoke Sesshomaru said " This bills need to be paid"….._'hell he is making fun of me ..in worse way than I could imagine…..boy he's lower than I thought"_ as if reading Inuyasha's thought elder one spoke again " You fool , I'm not trying to mock you, I want you to work for me"

_Sstrange ..very – very strange ..everything that I can say about what I'm feeling right now would be an understatement…..i was looking for work now wasn't I and work has marched up to my home ……._But of course he didn't spoke out that rather "Go to hell, I don't need any one's help…..especially YOUR'S…NEVER"

As if expecting that Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and spoke nonchantly " Ohh You need help, real help, and right now I'm not talking about help from some psychiatrist to fix your pee brains …but help to make some money" and than he brought his face closer and closer to Inuyasha till they were a breath away " and you know better than me …how much you are in need" Scandalize by being a breath away from Sesshomaru Inuyasha scooted back hurriedly…but some where down the line he also became aware of truth from which he has been trying to hide away when Sesshomaru spoke "reality Check ..u fool, you need some serious reality check".

" Work , but what kind off work" Inuyasha spoke in a wavy voice …cutting him in between the elder one spoke " Its an offer , an offer to pay up all your bills …and in return…" he stopped after that …"

An Offer "…"Payments"…" In return"….Inuyasha repeated things that Sesshomaru have said before ..while he was slowly moving backwards till he was stopped when his back collided with a wall…his body automatically glided down and he sprawled on the floor with his back supported by the wall.

"Yes" added Sesshomaru, who was on the way towards Inuyasha, gently he too scooted down and sat in front of dazed teen on his knees …." What kind off work can I do" the younger one spoke in a timid voice. Sesshomaru gently lifted Inuyasha's face as he was facing downwards and after locking their eyes together said " Its my offer , so leave that to me…you just have to say a yes or a no"….never in his entire life has Inuyasha felt so perplexed "I'll pay off all your bills" and than he gently stroked Inuyasha's cheek with the back of his fingers.

_HUH WHAT_ ..was all I thought .._'what the hell does all this mean's' _guess my confusion was very obvious on my face so he chuckled and spoke again " Don't get excited, just think " and looked straight at me ….that look ..is it the one that brings every girl to his feet's. damn hell what am I thinking and mentally slapped myself….why on earth did I thought like that ..is it because it's the first time ..i heard him TALK or Smile instead of spatting or smiking…

Than before I know what happened Sesshomaru stood up and spoke " I'll be back tomorrow at the same time for your answer" and he walked out the door he came through leaving a very – very confused ME behind. Ohhh Hell he's got me all confused….What should I do…What I should do

That was definitely not what I could I've ever expected, as if having life of its own my fingers lifted up stroking exact the spot where Sesshomaru's have a moment ago and I walked up to the wall where we were sprawled out , when a piece of paper caught my attention, lying at the same spot , lifting it up I read

"_Don't tell anyone, cause if you do the offers is over_

_You won't be able to hide from me if you told someone and so as I said the offer is over _

_And besides who will believe that someone like ME would walk up to YOU and make an offer …..You'll be definitely become a laughing stock……so have some brains (which of course you don't have) and do some thinking (which I know you are not capable of ) ' _

_PS Sesshomaru _

WHAT THE HELL…DAMN YOU…CURSE. YOU SESSHOMARU….I'LL KILL YOU……fuming with rage Inuyasha tore the piece of paper imaging it to be the person who wrote it.

Sesshomaru is an ass…a fucking dumb ass, and I HATE HIM…was all on Inuyasha mind as he finally went to sleep that night

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Coming up next:** Inuyasha's Decision and Sesshomaru's disclosure about the offer, so what will it be Deal or No Deal


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Note**: ' ' and _italics_ are for thoughts

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 3 **

The dawn was approaching and the first rays of sun light hit and lightened up Inuyasha's apartment bringing a natural and eternal glow to it. However, oblivious to all these changes he was sprawled on the floor with his head supported by the wall at his back. He had spent the entire night at the very same spot, where his visitor from previous night had left him.

'_What was that'_ … the same thought had been re-winding in his mind since the time Sesshomaru had left. Flashes of unexpected visit was still replaying in his brain like a movie , some of them making him blush , while others making him confused and a bit nervous , all in all every now and than his heart would beat faster and faster…

The sound of alarm bell dazed him out of his stupor and for the first time he realized exactly how much time has passed and how actually he had spent the entire night crouched on the floor doing nothing except thinking of the unexpected events of the previous night. _' U .RRRR…. no time to day dream again…stupid fool , have to get ready for school, otherwise another detention for getting late… AGAIN ..' _he slapped himself mentally and setting his body on auto-pilot hurriedly finished the regular morning chores though at the back his mind the very same thoughts he wanted to ignore and forget were lingering again and again

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A loud slapping sound was clearly heard over all the buzzes of a crowded school hallway.

"For the last time I'm warning you Miroko ..DON TRY TO GRAB MY ASS.."

' _What a way to find friends HUH_..' grimed Inuyasha , he was looking for his gang in school for the last 20 minutes but was unable to , till now of course, a loud slapping noise followed by a louder screech from Sango definitely did the job

"My dear Sango, you are mistaken I was just try to fly away the bee that was sitting at your back before it could bite you" Miroko said with unnatural sweetness in his defense with an overly innocent face. _'What a lame excuse and a lame face….Idiot'_ Inuyasha spoke mentally while he was marching toward them squeezing himself between the herds of school mates.

"Common Miroko, if you wanna make an excuse atleast make a more plausible one next time" Kagome spoke irritatedly , who was standing beside Sango during the entire episode. Before Miroko could say anything more stupid that would further annoy the two already fuming girls Inuyasha spoke out , " Now, Now wasn't that a perfect way to start the day" , " Yeah ! Whatever" said the two gals in union while Miroko just shrugged it off. "See ya at class" with that Kagome walked away with Sango leaving he two boy behind.

"PERVERT !!!!" cried Inuyasha and thawed Miroko on his head while he spotted him checking other hot chicks running around in their skimpy skirts in the hallway.

"Ohhhh common Inuyasha what was that for, you know my heart belong to one and only one, my dear Sango"

"Is it, you always say that and after that you always do what you were doing"

"And what is that"

"GWAKING AT OTHER GALS ….ASS"

The said pervert just grinned at that, while the two walked to their class chatting merrily.

The classes were boring as usual, and by the time it was the third lecture, Inuyasha was so sleepy that he thought he would pass down in class itself anytime pretty soon. He kept on stifling yawns and after doing that for past hour n more, so he gave up and yawned widely gaining the attention of entire class, luckily, the teacher was facing the board so he couldn't spot the culprit. Kagome who was sitting next to him, elbowed him and whispered when the commotion was settled,

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Inuyasha whispered back to her

"You have been dozing since the time, the classes resumed, haven't you slept well last night or what"

'_Well, like hell, I dint slept AT ALL, thanks to that Damn Sesshomaru' _though instead of whispering it out he preferred keeping the entire event a secret like he was asked, scratch that, warned to do. Another elbow on his ribs made him turn,

'Damn it Kagome, did you had to do hit me so hard', she simply giggled at that at retuned to solving the set of problems given by the teacher.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I could have done the same if my mind wouldn't have been clouded with the very same thoughts about the very same guy I loathed THE MOST, though I made a decision not to mention it to anyone, not that I'm scared of him in any way or so, but simply because I want to listen exactly what he has to say. God knows how this suspense is killing me, after that ….PAYBACK TIME….and may god be with him HAHHAHAHHA………

Picturing all the different ways to later piss off the jerk was far - far more entertaining than paying attention in the class, and he was no longer sleepy, dizzy or as before nervous or confused …. _'I'M BACK…'_ he grinned at that and various other plans that he made for tonight's visit. _'So let the war begin'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally the school was over, and Inuyasha along with Kagome and Sango was waiting for Miroko in the field near the school gate. The two gals were chattering continuously about random stuffs, boys, girls, hook up's, make-up, etc, etc …….giggling and laughing, none of their conversation was any interest to Inuyasha so he was busy tapping his foot a bit afar from them. When suddenly he heard all there annoying conversation has halted, he looked up and saw the two gawking open mouthed at something or rather someone., Him…..

From across the road Sesshomaru was driving his luxurious black scintillating BMW, knowing fully well that all eyes within close vicinity were turn towards him and his priced possession. He slowed down in front of them, looked toward them for a second or so , put on his flashy n expensive ray-ban's and zoomed off leaving a ray of dirt n smoke behind.

"Man, he is rich, just how many cars do he exactly have???" Miroko said while he walked up towards his friends waiting for him.

"Its not about richness, it's about the class, the grace that he carries" interrupted Sango

"Not to forget the hunky looks and mesmerizing personality" added Kagome with dreamy eyes and clapped hands.

"Best grades and best over all performance" continued Sango

"Calm"…" Cool"….. " Dignified"…. " Mysterious"………….. the two kept on rambling about all the goodness about the most admired personal of the school , for the entire walk back home . While Miroko's head was stooped down in disappointment (seeing all the admiration of his beloved was directed towards another man) Inuyasha's was fuming in annoyance and madness (seeing all the admiration and praise for his arch – nemesis)

At the regular houses Miroko and Sango departed bidding their goodbye's and now the remaining two were walking together, quietly (which was quiet un usual)

"Are you mad Inuyasha" the girl spoke in a timid voice

"Why the hell would I be" replied a perplexed Inuyasha, sure he was annoyed with her for all Sesshomaru – THE GREAT speech but he was not mad at her.

"You are so not yourself, today"

"Well the school was torturous and I'm feeling sleepy, that's all" he tried to reassure her. The rest of the journey till Kagome's house was spent in comfortable silence.

"You know I like ya the most, don't you" with that she gave a quick peck on his cheeks completely shocking him, and ran inside her house. _'HUH…'_ thought he and looked upwards toward the sky thinking as to when these shocks and surprises would be over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was 9 in the night, almost 2 hrs till the set time. The owner of the house was fast asleep in his room, he had been on his bed since the time he came back from school, though hundred things were on his mind, racing from his mom's condition, siblings welfare, financial burden, school, assignments, Kagome's strange behavior and at the top of all the same thing that had been troubling him mostly. Ignoring them all, he gave himself to dreams and was currently snoring like the last couple of hrs.

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR………………………. The loud noise of door bell awoke him a bit, but still in a drunken like state he ignored that, atleast he tried to , but no avail the irritating loud noise kept on ringing again and again …maniacally he woke up deciding to giving the person a good thrash , that's when he realized rather than the door it was the phone that had disturbed his good nap.

"HELLO…WHO THE HELL IS IT..WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT ??? "

" Chill Man , Its me Miroko" came the voice from other side , " just wanna check up , that'z all" receiving a grumpy hump in reply he continued " Kagome, Sango and I have been calling you since hrs , and its going on with no reply , was just worried you know"

Another hummm followed by a loud yawn was the only reply so Miroko continued " You were sleeping all this time or what, and here Kagome was sick worried about you , did something happened between you two or what???"

"Nothing man, just tell that everything's fine, I'm going back to sleep" with that Inuyasha put down the phone and sprawled back in the warmth n comfort of his bed , just before having a look at the clock, suddenly his eyes opened up widely and he grabbed the clock roughly close to his eyes to chk he time once again. "SHIT…SHIT…SHIT" he growled its just 20 min to 11 pm and I have to clean the apartment and myself, he was still in his school uniform which all crippled n messy from sleep. He dashed towards the bathroom, took a shower, wore a red slack with matching red T-shirt and than with an un human speed cleaned and tidied up rest of his apartment. _' Don wanna give that jerk another reason to mock me by seeing all dirty owner and his property'_ all the praises that Sango and Kagome were stating in the afternoon were ringing in his mind

At sharp 11 o clock the door bell ranged informing Sesshomaru's arrival , _' Robotically Punctual'_ the girls could add that to all his said goodness, and he hope soon he could tell them about his another great talent, collecting himself for up coming events he walked up to the door and opened it.

There stood Sesshomaru dressed in fitting black jeans with a black v-shaped t-shirt, along with a leather buff coloured jacket. 'Show off , hummm…' scoffed Inuyasha mentally, while Sesshomaru entered his apartment ' well I have few things to show today myself' and while he was closing back the door said 'hope you are prepared , cause I'll join the game today'

"Why all dressed up" he spoke brashly.

"Cause unlike some" Sesshomaru looked pointedly upto him and continued calmly " I have a reputation to look up to" _' Damn the jerk , its mere seconds he's here and already he started making me feel low, starting with my dress, but I wont let that get to my head , I can play along'_

"Whatever, would you like tea , coffee or rather something cold" spoke Inuyasha nonchantly

"…."

"I said what you would like to drink" receiving no response from his nemesis Inuyasha spoke again .

' _Yahooo….'_ Inuyasha mentally cheared himself on his first victory, his casual and civil manner had definitely baffled the mighty Seeshomaru who was currently looking perplexed towards him with his eyes open. Ok may that was an exaggeration with the reality of mere silencing Sesshomaru for a moment or so, but still the expression that flashed on his face for a second or so was priceless.

" Soda" he finally said , so the owner went inside the kitchen to fetch for some snacks n drinks.

'_So you wanna play smooth hummm Inuyasha , well you scored one point I'll say , but the last stand would definitely be mine and than I'll see how exactly for long you are silenced,…..cant wait to see the look on your face' _ so while Inuyasha was gone Sesshomaru was planning to make his next move . When Inuyasha came back he found Sesshomaru with a big smirk on his face. _' Damn that smirk , how I wish to wipe it out'_ just as he was about to do something so typically him, he calmed himself down and spoke with as much civility as he could muster.

"Find something amusing, HUH"

"Nothing beside you" was the stoic reply

"Oh, I never knew, I could have your high and noble attention"

"Well time for you to celebrate, cause you have"

"Now, now how can I tell you how honored I'm to achieve that"

"Good, you should"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, cause in this game of annoying the another one he was definitely loosing. _'Nope can't let HIM win' _he told himself.

" I know , I know , now isn't it the reason why you walked up to my house for two continuous night, just to prove how fortunate I'm" that silenced the winning personal for a while ._' Look's like He's back in the game' _said person thought , _' But lets see for how long you can carry on like this'_

"For sure let me tell ya it's strictly for business purposes, I dont let my amusements and interest's come in between that"

"So can we just jump down to it, I don't wanna be late for school tomorrow, SO SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT AND GET OUT" finally Inuyasha's resolve of fake civility was broken and he spited his true feeling out. Well ok may be he didn't wanted it to be that harsh but something about this guy had always bothered him and a day full of his and only his thoughts had simply pissed him off. Nobody spoke a word for a minute when finally Inuyasha decided to apologize

"Well….I…" , however, before he could finish he was interrupted

"No need, its always better to speak out your mind" and after a short pause "Moreover, that's the most amusing thing about you , MY Inuyasha……………." .

'_MY Inuyasha………… , what was that'_ he thought and before he could ask Sesshomaru to explain that

" I'm sure your dieing to know exactly what I want you to do" at this Inuyasha simply nodded , " Why don't I start with this , I'll pay all your and your family medical expenses apart from paying you enough to help you support your n yours siblings education and basic needs" .

'_Its a dream come true'_ thought Inuyasha _'like a divine intervention or something' _. Meanwhile the other occupant of the room had slowly moved from his position and sat beside Inuyasha and spoke,

"Will you work for me Inuyasha the only claw is that you wont tell anyone"

"What is the work , do you want me to work at your office???"

"I don't want that, do you think I' a fool to let a school boy like you in my office"

At that Inuyasha scoffed _'he doesn't want me to work for him, moreover, if he's employing me why doesn't he want anyone to know about it, plus what about all the BIGG some of money he's about to give me' _for the first time in his life had Inuyasha been so alarmed, _'Now, I understand what he wants me to do, how could he ever think I would agree to something like that',_ hurriedly he stood up from the couch and spoke

" I know what you want from me"

"Took you a while but good that you did , that saves my time and energy doing all the explaining" Sesshomaru replied coolly from the couch itself. Nodding his head wildly Inuyasha cried, " I cannot murder anyone for you, I'm not a murderer"

'_Damn ..'_ So that his what the pee brain of his was thinking about grimed Sesshomaru, had it been anyone else beside him he would have definitely smacked his head in annoyance but he was Sesshomaru , such behavior's were simply tooo childish for him.

He grabbed Inuyasha's arm while he was still shaking his head and babbling continuously as to how he cannot kill or even think on those grounds ….baffled by the sudden action Inyasha jumped back or atleast tried to when his left leg got twisted and was about to fall back, but before that could, his savior grabbed him in his strong arms and placed him down on the couch back again., Seeing the close proximity of Sesshomaru he scooted back as far as possible , with his legs tangled with Seeshomaru's along with his both hands which right now in others hands, In such compromising position Sesshomaru spoke lucidly , " Just because I don want to work at my office, I don't want you to kill someone, I want you to work at my house"… " do you understand at in my home".

Inuyasha nodded and spoke " I'm not a very good cook"

" Don worry I already have one"

" I daily break some or the other stuff while doing the dishes"

" I don know who do that at my mansion , but it wont be you"

" than is it for Laundry…" to which Sesshomaru shook his head in refusal

" Cleaning" again a NO, " Gardening" Same response " Driving"…

"Can you drive???" this time it was Inuyasha's turn to refuse

" Than why did you even asked that"

"Cause I don know what else to say"

"Than be quiet and let me tell ya" and than without warning he pressed his lips against Inuyasha's in a searing kiss , Inuyasha was skimping beneath him and opened his mouth to protest, wrong move, cause Sesshomaru took this opportunity to glide his tounge in his mouth , all the efforts of Inuyasha came to an halt the moment the slick n sensuous thing intruded him, grabbing both of Inuyasha's hand in his one , Sesshoamru moved his another all over the others body in a slow and sensual manner , giving goose bumps to the receiver. Finally after it seems like eternity he ended the kiss with few sweet peaks and a sweeping motion oh his tongue over the others now closed lips. Though the kiss had long ended neither of two spoke for a while simply lying in each others arm. Inuyasha's cheeks were red and burning for the sensual torture and from the reality for of his new offered job. Stroking exactly at the same spot on Inuyasha's cheek as the previous night Sesshomaru spoke.

"You'll be MINE from 10 pm till 7 in the morning, after that what you or I do is neither's concern. Come to my house tonight if you agree, but what ever you decide remember the clause .." he removed his fingers from cheeks down upto the neck and made two not so gentle strokes there as if to finish the incomplete statement.

Than after embracing Inuyasha and giving another open mouthed but quick kiss, he stood up and walked out of the apartment

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha didn't even bothered getting up from the place where he was scooted down currently, the decision was his and only his but guess he was been robbed from all other options. Normally if anyone would have asked him what Sesshomaru did, the person would have not lived another day to see the sun that was about to rise on couple of hrs. But it was different now, everything was, his entire life has changed and only loads of money could bring back some stability to it. The hospital bill was there and moreover he wanted to consult some good and renowned specialist regarding her mom's condition which hasn't improved a bit since the accident. Than there were Kohaku and Rin who couldn't be depended on there already old and kind off helpless grand ma. And even before the another dawn would break his decision was made _' I have to' , ' No other way'_ , _' For mom, For Kohaku, For Rin….For Mom , For Kohaku, For Rin….' _He kept ontelling himself whenever his mind would try to contradict.

He didn't went to school , cause god knows how he wanted to tell his beloved friends about all this and ask for help , but he cant let anyone know , so prefer to stay back at home. _'Moreover, what will they think ME of all people submitting to anyone in THAT manner' … 'Disgusting, Pathetic' _he thought_ ' Probably they wont even wanna be friends with me anymore, guess, even mom , Konaku and Rin would feel the same if they ever know what I'm about to do'_ that was the last straw , all his efforts to collect himself was broken and tears started to fall rapidly from his beautiful golden eyes.

For how many hrs had he cried even he didn't knew, but after all that crying followed by sleeping he felt OK . He got up took a shower and was preparing something to eat when Miroko, Sango and Kagome came for a visit after the school, that was a real stress buster. The four did all the regular stuffs they did on any regular hang outs , like playing cards, eating pizza's , talking nonsense , singing and dancing non stop . By the time the 3 went back it was already late in the evening nearly time for Inuyasha to leave for HIS JOB. Yes that is how he has finally resolved to see it, a mere JOB, after all he was working for Sesshomaru , wasn't that what he said , so be it .

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was 15 minutes since Inuyasha was inside the Sesshomaru's mansion and was currently asked to sit in the main hall. _' Just look at he size of this room' _he thought_ ' its bigger than my entire apartment and bet all these furniture's, painting's and other accessories would be worth more than a million or two. But I'm not here for appreciate or estimate that , I'm here for an entirely different reason' _the mere thought about it made his head hung down in shame and embarrassment ,_ ' I wonder who else beside the two of us know about this, hope no one, wonder what would anyone think about me if he or she knows about it. Shame on you Inuyasha '_ he mentally scolded himself for what he had agreed to do , but it cant be helped, he had no choice _' For mom, For Kohaku, For Rin….For Mom , For Kohaku, For Rin….' _He kept on chanting the same mantra like he had since the time he made his decision.

" Inuyasha – san" someone called him out , so he looked up . The same man who had came at his door previous night was standing in front on him, dressed in expensive looking jet black tuxedo " Master Sesshomaru is waiting for you in his room" with that he turned around signaling Inuyasha to follow him . He hadn't spoken a word after that but Inuyasha knew this man knew everything that happened and is about to happen between his master and him, the realization made him much more uncomfortable than before. Crossing through various rooms and hallway they reached at the bottom of a majestic staircase where the man stopped. " Please climb up the stairs than turn left , the room at the very end is master's room" and than he nodded a good evening and signal Inuyasha to go.

'_Damn my heart, its beating like crazy, seems like any minute it would jump out of my body' _he thought while he was falling the directions nervously. With each step his anxiety, embarrassment and nervousness was increasing. Finally he marched up to and stood in front of the said door, fidgeting over what to do next 'Turn_ away and run back home' _…. Bu before he could act upon that Sesshomaru's voice from inside the room broke his resolve

" Do come in Inuyasha , the door is open" with that he turned the knob and slowly stepped inside the room

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ufff……….that was hard to write, took me days to write it down.

PLZzzzzz do let me know your responses.

**Next time:** …..LEMON …..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Pairing**: Sesshomaru / Inuyasha

**Note**: '' and _italics_ are for thoughts ,

**Chapter 4**

It had been more than 15 minutes since Inuyasha had entered the room. He was sitting on a couch nervously fidgeting with cuffs of his jacket, while, Sesshomaru was busy on a call. His entire body was shaking and his heart was pounding wildly. The owner of the room had signaled him to sit and relax in the couch but relaxing was the farthest thing on his mind which was currently on the verge of explosion due to anxiety, nervousness and embarrassment. Finally it seem the telephonic conversation was about to end, the thought made Inuyasha even more nervous if it was possible cause already he was on the brick of breakdown. Closing the flap and putting his cell phone on the table the object of all his misery swapped coolly towards him.

"Well I know it was a long call, but don't worry I'll make up to you" he spoke while sanding in front of Inuyasha , receiving no response , he gently but strongly pulled Inuyasha up so that they were standing face to face , at a breath space . An than as if even that distance was unacceptable Sesshomaru brought himself more closer and spoke smoothly while his lips were grazing on Inuyasha's during the entire speech , " I'll make up to you, after all we have the entire night left" And than he planted a chaste kiss , and than another , followed by other and than other……..

Somewhere in between those soft and sweet kisses Inuyasha had melted or atleast it seemed to him he did and he was currently returning the favour with over eagerness. _'What is happening , it seems like my entire body will melt , never in my entire 15 yrs of life have I imagined just how soft can the lips be, how sweet a sensation can be, how tender can be the emotions and all these coming from the least expected - cold - arrogant - son of a bitch' _that brought him out of his drunken like state and he mentally shook his head to clear up his mind, _'Ohh no what am I doing this is SESSHOAMRU the one person I hate the most cause he is trying to take advantage of my helplessness, I cant give it up, got to push him away' _And so he did.

"Just what do you think you are doing you Jerk" he spitted and pushed Sesshomaru away

"Exactly what I called you here for" the other spoke while gathering him from the abrupt ending of the kiss and the near fall from the dash. "Or did you forgot that you are here only and only to humor ME" Something in his voice made Inuyasha still at his place , was it the truth behind those words or was it the manner in which it was spoken , he didnt knew. But being his nature he just couldn't accept defeat so he spoke boldly after a while

"But don't expect me to like or enjoy humoring you, its just a stupid job for me, one which I hate but still I got to do" that made an impression atleast that's what he thought , cause even the mighty Sesshomaru was speechless for a whole One minute. And than a fatal smirk appeared on the handsome face and while covering the distance between him and his prey the hunter spoke , "You enjoyed it as well"

"Like hell I did" he scoffed and turning his head a little spoke proudly "I had better"

"This IS your FIRST time" Sesshomaru said firmly as if stating a well known fact. And even before could protest he took him in his strong arms and squeezed lightly but firmly and spoke sensually near Inuyasha extra sensitive ears , " Your body's innocent reaction speaks for it, Virgins are really easy to arouse" and than he started licking, kissing and biting his ears , what started as a light teasing and transformed into something quite rough and wild.

" Ahhhhh….." , " NAhhhhh", NOoooooooo all these sensual moans from Inuyasha just turned on the attacker for more and more. After leaving atleast 10 big and small bite marks on either pair, he spoke again looking intensely at the now semi- closed lids, "I never do ask, but still I'm, do you…." The semi closed lids opened as if to prove his willingness, but just this was not enough for the asker cause all the sensual touches that were maddening him with pleasure were suddenly ceased, '_Hell what more could he want' _Inuyasha thought, he was victim of his own lust, he wanted more so he slided and plastered a kiss on Sesshomaru's lips, _'Hope he is satisfied'_

"Not in denial any more are we" Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk flashing on his face and than grabbed and kissed Inuyasha feverously, and while Inuyasha would have been glad by kissing like that it seems Sesshomaru was definitely interested in the next level, and so he grabbed hairs of Inuyasha, and tilted his head back to shower wet kisses on his neck, collar and shoulder in between the process of gradually removing his cumbersome upperware. When the last piece of clothing was removed Sesshomaru took a step back to have a look upon his catch. The piercing eyes of Sesshomaru was rousing an unknown but raw desire in already aroused Inuyasha and to cover up that he spoke shakingly " Just what are you looking at" , " Nothing" was the only clam response he got after which he was slamed harshly on the back wall as Sesshomaru nearly jumped on him continuing exactly from where he left off.

Inuyasha's entire upper body was now wet with saliva and covered with bite marks, currently his two hubs were the centre of sweet torture, both the nipples were standing erect while his hands were grazing and smoothing out sliver white hairs of his so called attacker. Something hard and erect was poking his very own erect thing that was still inside his pants, which he recognized as Sesshomaru's manness. Unconsciously his hands gazed towards that, and he stared stroking bringing more erectness with each stroke. Tearing himself away Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's hands which were in the process of making him cum, and after gingerly kissing them; he swayed Inuyasha in his arms Bridal style and dashed towards the king size bed.

**9 Years Ago: **

A young 7 yr old boy was walking beside his father on the school grounds in which he was admissioned today. For being a 7 yr old the air of supremacy and nobility that he carried was remarkable, his fair skin, silver hair, golden eyes and stoic look had always made him the centre of attention, like he ever wanted that, but still since a little kid he had attracted people to himself like bees to nectar. His father was the sole owner of multi million business and as he was the only child it was a fact that soon all the perks and responsibilities of the BIG empire would be his. Out of all the people that he had met his mother was the closest; she was the only one who had seen him smile, for others he was just a cold moon, distant and unreachable. Even with his father he was not that comfortable, but after his mother had passed away nearly a year ago the relationship had improved, they were now much more closer than before, but still he couldn't feel the comfort, the ease he felt with his dear mother, and after a while he had given up all his hopes to ever feel loved or to love again.

"Sesshomaru, I've to go now, I hope you'll enjoy your new school and many friends" his father spoke to him gently and than crouched so that he could talk face to face with him " Be a good boy, it was your mother's wish for you to study in a normal public school", " I know father" the kid said sternly " I'll be fine"

"Allright than I'll come to pick to you later, goodbye" and than after placing kiss on his kid's head he walked away. Looking at the schedule, the kid moved towards the set class. Just as he turned in a corner he got bumped into something or rather someone, a guy with the matching sliver hairs and golden eyes, "Ouch, god it hurts" the other kid spoke in an agitated voice, "You hurt me, Now apologize" he demanded. But Sorry was not in the mighty rich kid's dictionary, all through out his life he had been the object of others appreciation so such words were of no use to him. And so he said " What for" gritting his teeth chibbi Inuyasha pushed and punched him, though never in his entire life had Sesshomaru any fighting experience but guess such thing came to him naturally , and so he counter attacked and kicked and thrashed his attacker away. "You are in trouble" spitted the younger one with a bruised cheek, but the attack never came as one teacher who was passing by the corridor spotted the two and separated them. However, just before leaving Inuyasha turned and stuck out his tongue at Sesshomaru to tease.

The lunch bell had ringed and his over enthusiastic classmates were hovering over him to have lunch with them, after a lot of trouble he excused himself from the excited crowd. It was not new for him that people were drawn towards him but till yet he had not met anyone who had drawn his attention, or is it, the young lad thought. All through out the first session of class he was not able to forget about his rough encounter with THAT kid,

' _I wonder in which class he is, just wanna finish what he started'_ and than he felt an emotion completely stranger to him, he felt angry, agitated and even a bit excited _' Next time even a sensei wont be able to save you' _

He had walked as far way from school building as possible as to avoid any other lunch offers, and was sitting under a tree near the soccer field, some kids and elders were practicing but it didn't bother him, he opened up his lunch box to eat. He was calmly finishing his lunch when a ball came nearly missing his face and landed on his lunch box tuning it over and spilling its content on the muddy ground. Fuming with rage Sesshomaru stood up, though his masked face well hided all his killing intentions, following the ball came its 3 owners one of them was the very same guy whom he met this morning, "Sorry for that but can we have our ball back" one of them spoke.

"If you care to play than you should also care for people who can be disturbed by them" and with that he bowed and got hold of the ball.

" And if you care to sit and eat than also care to look around yourself , cant you see you are sitting on our football ground" young Inuyasha spoke with equal ferocity.

"Now is it, and cant you see that I'm sitting way outside the premises"

" Ohh sorry we didn't saw the little girl sitting under the tree, our apologies" and with that the three friends laughed to mock him off. Never to be out numbered by any – one or any- group Sesshomaru did the most unexpected thing, he placed the ball down and kicked it hard, the ball flew away back to the field while the other three could merely watch it flew agaply "Than lets see, whose or rather who all are girl here" after saying that he followed the ball challenging them for a match three against one. The result of the match was obvious one guy and three girls marched back towards the classes at the end of lunch.

**Back to Present, Next Morning:**

On a large bed, two young bodies were sprawled out in messy and wet white sheets complementing to the pure white hairs of the occupants. It was 6 am, just one more hour left till the deal for today would be called off, however, unaware of all that Inuyasha was lying on the bed in deep sleep facing towards the other. Sesshomaru was currently awoke crouched with his back and head supported by the headboard, gazing quietly at his bed mate with love and affection while his one hand was tenderly stroking Inuyasha's hairs.

'_What am I doing, if HE awoke and find out than what will I do'_ he thought _'I cannot let him see my emotions, atleast not now, its too early' _but beside all the debate that he had been having with himself for nearly an hour now, he couldn't either turned his face away or remove his hands from his hairs, _'You'll be my doom my pretty Inuyasha'_ he sighed _'How long has it been that I wanted you I cant even remember'_

The memory of our first encounter had been plastered on my mind just like the numerous other cherished memories I have of US. Though all through out are life we rarely spoke to one another, a deep connection is formed between us whether you accept it or not. Our constant feud, this cold war is THE most accept of each others life. Ok may be I'm exaggerating there but for me you are THE ONE and very soon I'll you mine body and soul, because that's a promise I made to myself a long time back. I've seen you grown, silently keeping a close watch on what was and would always be mine. I've seen you going through all the troubles at school and at home, especially at the time of loss of your father. I had seen you cry for the very first time at his funeral and that nearly brought tears to my eyes, yup to my eyes the one who has not cried even on the death of either of his parents.

"Inuyasha you are MINE and only mine, and wont let you go any where else, soon very soon you'll tell that to me yourself " saying that verbally he slided down and took his love in his arms and squeezed him lovingly. "I love, I always have but call this my pride or my foolishness I cannot tell you that, but you will, I'll make you" he whispered while looking intensely at the lovely face he adored so much.

Inuyasha was on the bridge between sleep and consciousness; stirring to get awake he was mildly aware that his head was lying on something soft and warm. He ruffled his head to enjoy the sweet pleasure, when he realized that the thing was also moving or rather thumping. Slowly he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were mirror images of his golden orbs and the first sensation was that of the musky and sweet smell of SEX. He nearly jumped off the comfortable position or that was what he wanted to do when two strong arms caught him in an embrace pulling him back to his previous position. He struggled to break free but just like the previous night he gave into whatever the other wanted. _'When did I become so weak'_ he thought. After snuggling in each others arms for a while Sesshomaru let go and spoke "It's almost time…"

"I Know it is, I'm leaving, as if I want to stay here any longer than required" Inuyasha spoke in between. And winding the sheets around his bare waist he scooted off the bed , but the moment he felt an excruciating pain between his ass

Balancing himself he cried by glaring daggers at Sesshomaru "What the hell have you done to me", with a cool look the said person stood off the bed too, stark naked and calmly spoke " Nothing beside shoving myself in your tight passage, again and again or did you forgot"

Inuyasha's cheeks were burning red was it from anger or embarrassment even he couldn't figure it out. Turning his head around to avoid looking at a very bare Sex God marching towards him he said grumpily " Where are my clothes, I'm leaving and…" before he could finish two arms were snaked around his torso and hugging him from behind Sesshomaru said in his ears " We still have time" , and licked the corners of it.

"Like Hell NO" he said and tried to break the embrace but no avail it was strong, too strong for either his body or his will. "You weren't complaining last night, neither of any of the many times I took you, in those so many various positions" those words made Inuyasha even redder than before and this time for sure it was out of embarrassment. After pausing for a while he nervously but solemnly said

"Common that was the part of the deal, wasn't it, and now we've leave for school or else we would be late". Listening to the earnest reply Sesshoamru let go. Inuyasha quickly dressed up as hurriedly as he could with the stinging pain in his ass and just as he was about to open the door to exit Sesshomaru said the parting words, "Take a hot shower, it will help"

Downstairs the same old man he met last night was waiting for his arrival; he told him that he would daily drop him off to his apartment. _'Atleast its better than taking a bus' _he thought. While sitting at the back seat of the car he recalled the previous night, '_didn't expected it turn out like that, cant believe that I my self did all that begging after wards, Sure it started out with denial but it soon turned into seduction than arousal, passion and than something much wild and erotic than any porn ever made, just how many times did I cumed , too many to count'_ sighing loudly he rested his head on the back seat and thought of what the future hold for him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:**

Hello Everyone, I'm back.

The lemon was really - really tough to write.

Now the really story has started rolling so I need your reviews to help me frame my next chapter, so do review and let me know your feedback. Hope you liked Sesshomaru's story, this chapter was aimed to present his point of view

Until Next - BYE


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Pairing**: Sesshomaru / Inuyasha

**Note**: '' and _italics_ are for thoughts

**Chapter 5**

It was a clear sunny morning and the streets were full with students, parents and office goers. All enjoying the beautiful day and walking towards there destination some in group, while some alone. Unaware to all, one white haired youth was walking among them like a zombie deeply lost in his thoughts. As soon as he took the last turn his head collided with something hardly and he heard a shrieking voice "WATCH IT YOU DUMB" that loud noise shook his sense awake and he noted that out of all the things or rather people he could have he smashed into, he did it with that jerk Kouga.

"Shut up you Jerk, you are far-far dumber than me or what anyone else could ever be" he said while fisting his palms.

"Coming that from you, it really sounds so lame"

"Lame, I'll show you what's or who's lame"

"Oh yeah, go ahead, I'm waiting" and with that the two took there respective battle stances when there mutual friend Miruko came and stop them from creating another scene and getting another detention.

"Damn you Miruko, you really should have stayed out of it" They were currently inside the school premises on their way towards the class – room.

"Chill, man when there are so many other nice things to do why do you always choose to fight"

"Oh yes, like chasing after girls and there short skirts" to which his pervert friend replied by a lecherous smile and than he said, "I have to collect certain stuff from my locker, you go ahead, see ya in class" and with that he walked away.

Walking alone in a bit seclude area he spotted the water filter that he was looking for. That entire verbal spat with Kouga had left his throat dry. After quenching his thirst he felt someone's presence behind him, turning he came face to face with person with matching slivery mane. The person was looking at him with heated gaze as if he wanted to tear him apart.

"What….are …you …doing …here" he stammered while seeing the other moving slowly towards him.

"Nothing beside the obvious" Sesshoamru replied smoothly. Out of sheer reflex Inuyasha scooted back, all the way till time his back hit the water cooler. When some god up there decided to bless him as he saw two girls coming towards them. Grabbing onto his handbag he dashed like a maniac towards his class room

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was last lecture before lunch and all Sesshomaru could do was to pray for the classes, hell the entire day to end soon, so that he could gather Inuyasha in his arms and take them both to heaven. He had clearly memorized each and every pleasure spot of his beloved. Oh how he wanted to hear him moan and cry in pure ecstasy once again. He felt his body heating up and erecting from mental picture of his naked love squirming beneath him. Usually he was very attentive and responsive in class but being that was the farthest thing in his mind as it was completely pre-occupied with devious encounters of last night.

Finally his prayers were answered as the bell rang indicating lunch break and he hurriedly walked towards the cafeteria where he could see the one he was dreaming about.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The scene that unfolded in front of Sesshomaru was pretty regular yet completely unacceptable. It was just one of the many events which lead to the rumors and gossip about the most popular love triangle of the school. In middle of the cafeteria, surrounded by chunk of school mates Kouga and Inuyasha were having one of there daily fights over there beloved Kagome. Trying to act cool on outside while his inside were raging with fury was one of many things that Sesshomaru had expertise in. And so he merely took his food and walked over to take an empty seat.

"What happened this time" he heard a whisper from the table behind.

"Well, it seems Kouga-kun had bought a home made lunch for Kagome-chan but defiantly Inu-kun can't approve his beloved to have that, and so…"

"Who do you like more Inu-kun or Kouga-kun" whispered a third voice.

And than they said something which Sesshomaru couldn't hear and started giggling and later engrossed themselves in eating all the while chatting randomly about all other alleged school affairs.

'_Stupid girls'_ he thought irately, one thing that he couldn't understand was what people get from gossips and silly talks about others. Though he never cared but he was well aware about all the talks that gossip mongers keep spreading about him. Like how, he was arrogant, snobbish, spoilt, gay, rich brat. All because he refused to mingle with anyone or go on a date with any of the girls which ever regularly hovering over him. Even after all those refusals he had a loyal group of girls and guys following him for his approval. Come to think most of the rumors spread about him was TRUE, except one he wasn't gay, yup because nor he was homo or hetero or bi-sexual, he was merely Inu- sexual. The thought brought a sly smile on his face. Ignoring all the looks that were directed towards him by his regular fan-club he glanced up to look for the one person that had all his attention. Inuyasha was currently sitting beside Kagome shielding her from all advances made by his so called rival in love along with Miroku and Sango.

Sesshomaru noted there each and every movement with his temper rising with each passing second. He saw how every now and than Kagome would hold Inuyasha's hand or would lean down towards him to say something. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but could faintly hear there laughs. He was always extremely protective about his things, but since last night the sense of possessiveness towards Inuyasha had increased at an alarming rate. It was not like it was the first time he saw Inuyasha having a fight with Kouga or having fun with Kagome, but today it seemed wrong so very wrong. Oh how he wish he could pull that girl away from there and smack her face.

The entire episode at the cafeteria had left a bitter taste in Sesshomaru's mouth. He left the scene as soon as the bell rang, however, leaving the place doesn't means that you can forget about it. Cause for the rest of school hours he kept on thinking about the whole thing again and again. His head was aching from the constant unwanted reminders. Currently he was driving back home and all his uneasiness was clearly visible as he had to make a real extra effort in doing something as normal as to holding on the steering ,looking straight ahead and driving through the relaxed afternoon traffic. At the signal ahead he stopped the car with a slight screech to let the pedestrians cross. When spotting something or rather someone made his blood boil, all he wanted was the smash the living hell out of them. HIS Inuyasha was crossing the road right in front of his car with that bitch Kagome in his arms, chatting merrily. Thrashing Inuyasha after killing that damn bitch was that entire he could he think off. However, before he could put his thoughts to action honking cars from behind broke his murderous stupor. "I'll see you tonight" he said aloud with clenched teeth and zoomed his car away at a maddening speed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure you'll be ok" Inuyasha asked with a concerned look on his usual stubborn face.

"You bet" replied Kagome with her usual cheerfulness, "Don't worry Souta and Mom would be back soon, so nothing to worry" she completed with a playful wink.

"Who the hell said anything about worrying and all" Inuyasha said grumpily to which her friend replied with a giggle.

"Nee-chan, what happened" a worried voice from behind make them turn and they saw Kagome's little brother Souta running towards them ahead his mother.

"Don't worry its nothing, its just a little fall" she said affectionately while ruffling his brother's hair to ease out his worried look.

"Oh Dear! But it seems like you have twisted your ankle" her mother who had joined them said gently, "how did it happened"

"On the way back from school right after bidding goodbye Sango and Miroku , I slipped and guess….." she spoke with a dusk of red on her cheeks from embarrassment of falling down.

"Yeah, Kagome was just being her clumsy old self" Inuaysha said nonchantanly with his arms behind his head, to which his irate friend responded by a punch on his shoulders,

followed by a regular bickering between the two very old and very good friends.

"Seems to me Kagome is already recovering" her mother spoke with a huge smile "Inu-kun why don't you come inside and have supper with us"

"ohhhhh yessssss Inuyasha , that would be great, we'll play the new PS game I bought" an over –excited Souta said while happily tugging at Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Am sorry, but have a lot to catch up at school, so I'll have to pass this time" he said and than left. Sure he would loved to spent time at Kagome's place because her family had always been a second home for him and his siblings. All five kids have practically grown together like one big family, but still right now he had to focus on something else like keeping up his grades and working his ass out _'Literally, ass out'_ he thought while walking back home

For entire afternoon and a major part of evening Inuyasha was immersed in his school work. He had vowed to himself to study hard, improve his grades and earn a scholarship for a top notch college. But that ONE thought , that ONE feeling from which he was trying to run away was still lingering fresh and clean all through out the day.

"Why….Why…" he said for the umpteenth time in the day, he cursed himself for focusing on the very same thing he should repulse the most. "DAMN IT" he slammed his book when he realized that for the last one hour he was doing nothing other than thinking about all the thrash that happened yesterday and that was going to happen tonight. Deciding it was better to call it off for a while; he closed his books, took a shower and went to kitchen to prepare a meal to quench his growling stomach.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With so many things happening, there was only one place where Inuyasha expected to feel safe and secure. And so he made his one of the regular visit to the hospital, where he could sit beside his sleeping mother and pour his heart out. Since the time his mother was here, his entire family's life had turned upside down. His siblings whom he had looked after like a father had to be sent far away to their grand parent's house. The place which they use to call home was now nothing more than a place to sleep and dwell. Not to mention the financial burden that was stacking up day by day. Moreover with each passing day the hope of regaining their losses were diminishing.

'_Could things ever get back as they were before' _

Pulling his chair further near to the bed on which his mother was lying, he silently watched her peaceful sleeping face. _'Seems like you are having a nice dream'_ and than gently holding her hand in between his both, he said, _'I promise mom, I'm going to make all of your dreams come true, please just wake up, we all need you' _. And than he rested his head on the unoccupied part of bed and went into deep slumber.

It was already way past 10 pm when Inuyasha was awoken by the on-duty nurse.

"SHIT, IM LATE" he shouted and after kissing her mother goodbye dashed out the hospital. Running across the hospital corridors have left him with several warnings by the staff, but he didn't care a damn cause all his worries were to reach at Sesshomaru's mansion as soon as possible. As weird or absurd it may be but he was his only ray of hope as he was giving him the much needed money. _'Mom don't worry I'll soon call for a specialist, you'll be fine, and I'll do anything for that……ANYTHING'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Running across several streets he finally spotted a cab. Paying off the driver he made a mad rush inside. In all this havoc he had completely forgotten about the strange and tormenting emotions of previous night but while he was walking up the staircase towards Sesshomaru's room all those memories came alive like a movie to him. '_Common Man, calm down' _he tried to coo himself, but, all his efforts to collect himself was dispersing like moth and with each step he took he became more and more anxious and nervous. Pausing for a minute or two to shoo down his breath and heart beat he slowly opened the door of the destined room to come face to face with his set destination.

"Your late, should I cut your pay or should I make you work overtime" Sesshomaru said with a playful smirk hanging on his handsome face.

"Jeez I know that, but I was busy" Inuyasha replied

"Is that all you have to say" And than he walked towards his prey.

"YES THAT'S IT, WHAT DID YA EXPECTED A SORRY OR WHAT" shouted Inuyasha to cover his growing uneasiness. And than like a flash even before he could anticipate Sesshoamaru was all over him, dropping all his body weight over him,

crushing him in his arms.

"GET ….." And before his prey could protest Sesshomaru sealed his mouth with his own. Unlike the previous night this one was neither gentle, nor passionate or sensual, it was harsh and bitter. Sesshomaru violently started biting the flush pink lips till they were red with blood, wiping that he roughly plunged his tongue deep inside Inuyasha's mouth while his hands were holding him in a killing embrace.

'_What is he doing, why is acting like this, I'm scared, please stop, someone please help me' _Inuyasha was trying his best to get free, but all his efforts of push away or even open his mouth was bulged away. Unknowingly few tears of true desperation and helplessness gathered and flowed down his cheeks. And than as if the world came to a stop or so, all the assaults came to an abrupt halt. His eyes were tightly shut, but soon he felt those murderous lips that were ready to suck out his life, lovingly grazing over his cheeks to lick away all his misery and trauma. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a very angelic look on his attackers face as if what happened was just a dream, a nightmare rather.

And than gathering Inuyasha's face in between his palms he spoke looking eye to eye.

"I opted to make over use of given time rather than making you work over- time or chopping off your pay" and than with a deadly smile released him and walked over a table where a bottle of water and few other eatables were kept.

'_Damn that Jerk, I want punch him to death right now' _and sure Inuyasha would have done that if his body which was still in state of shock had not been shaking like a leave in storm. Sesshomaru after taking couple of sips of water threw the bottle towards the other. _'I'll sure kill him one day' _and than he drank and emptied the entire given bottle.

For a long time the two were just staring at one another. Inuyasha was fuming with rage, he wanted to say and do so many things mostly like cursing and beating the crap out of Sesshomaru, while the said person was merely returning him angry glares with his cool and stoic gazes. Than deciding to break the silence Sesshomaru glided towards the other.

"YOU JERK, YOU TOOK ME BY SURPRISE EARLIER, TRY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BITE OFF YOUR TONGUE AND BRUISE THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS"

"I know you are always ready for a fight, but unlike you when I fight I always WIN"

"May it be a fight like you want" Sesshomaru said while grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder and than leaned down to gently lick the extra sensitive ears continued while sensually blowing hot breaths inside the ear shells "or may it be like a fight we had previous night"

Those words, those hot breaths and those sensual tortures sure turned Inuyasha to a pile of goo. Carefully removing Inuyasha's clothes, Sesshoamru showered kisses and touches all over his face and entire body, playing and torturing with the licks, bites and kisses.

'_Wasn't I planning to thrash him if he tried to touch me again?'_

Inuyasha's body was burning with red hot passion just like the previous night. All thoughts of sanity left his mind, all he could feel and think was about Sesshomaru, his touches, his kisses and his gentle explorations. And so he gave in just like before, to the raw urge of his body which was humming in pure pleasure and passion.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:**

I updated real fast, didn't I??

Inuyasha may be a brash and stubborn but still he is a good son and a caring brother, after all that is the only reason why he agreed to Sesshomaru's proposal. I just wanted all the readers to remember that. Sesshomaru is also pretty stubborn in his own way, but that's we all love about him isn't it.

Your feedbacks are like always welcomed and appreciated.

Till next…Keep reading and be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** ' ' and_ italics_ are for thoughts

**Warning**: LEMON

**Chapter 6**

"Sess…?" Inuyasha choked out. "What are you doing here in the middle of the hallway?"

Seeshomaru merely stepped forward and grabbed Inuyasha in his arms.

"Let me go! What are you doing?"

"No I won't"

"You're not making any sense."

However, all of Inuyasha's protest resigned as Sesshomaru kissed him; it was a bittersweet kiss. Both men melted into this moment and gave in hungrily as they closed the gap between their lips with each suctions, licking and eating each other's soft pulp against their own mouth. Faint Tears found Inuyasha's golden eyes as he continued to indulge himself in this moment. It was real. Sesshomaru the walking cold icicle was kissing him passionately.

Though Inuyasha felt that it would be wrong for him to accept Sesshomaru, but at the same time it felt right; it was what he needed. He could feel his own heart thriving against his chest. "Sess…." He purred the name as he held tightly to the broad body and dug his fingers into his shirt. Sesshomaru simply lifted Inuyasha up and carrying him bridal style walked towards his room.

Staring into the matching golden orbs Inuyasha felt both weak and vulnerable. Sesshomaru made the first move as he took the blushing boy's chin and kissed the soft lips above it. Shyly Inuyasha engaged himself in the moment and wrapped his arms around others wide shoulders. He returned the kiss eagerly as he granted entrance to his hot and watery cavern. Mewling in their kiss, Sesshomaru worked his hand down, slipping it in his lover's shirt.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha purred again as Sesshomaru found his neck and planted soft butterfly kisses along his neck line. He arched his head back to grant the man more access as he felt his aching organ growing beneath his hips. Sesshomaru had gone deep and taken the boy's growing hardness before he even noticed it. While his lips explored the boy's upper body, tasting and gently caressing every crevice and fracture that he could find, his right hand fingered around the swollen organ and slowly pumping it.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck pulling him in for another long kiss. Sesshomaru's wish was granted, slowly without breaking eye contact he pulled their obstructing garment and threw it out of sight.

Inuyasha's eyes fixed on the very sight of the handsome built in front of him. Observing the man in front of him; he noticed that Sesshomaru was much larger than he was both width and length wise. The man was perfect from head to toes. How could anyone be so perfect?

Waves of pleasure took over Inyasha's body as Seshomaru prepared him. Slippery fingers ran up and along with an impatient wet tongue. As Sesshomaru thrust his thick and hard erection against Inuyasha's prostate; the boy groaned and cried out loud.

Inuyasha couldn't help, but to call out his Sesshomaru's name with every sharp thrust. With a final push, he filled his lover completely and sprayed his hot expulsion into the heavenly hole. Inuyasha's burning body had also given in. He panted heavily as he squeezed the enormous pleasure inside of him and orgasmed.

Sesshomaru fell onto his back and pulled his lover into his arms. Inuyasha rested his head against Sesshomar's chest with his arms circling around the bigger man's waist. Both men remained silent as they tried to calm their breathing while enjoying the company of their wet bodies pressing against each other.

After a brief moment, Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's head up; as if he wanted to see what kind of expression he was wearing at that moment. Inuyasha was socked to found Sesshomaru give a genuine smile, with eyes that were glowing with spark of intimacy. It seeped an infinite and prolonging desire, which caused his heart to race and pounded madly against his chest. Inuyasha turned away blushing right before he rested his head back on the other's chest. Lying completely naked against each other's soft skin, they were each other's universe. Both men slowly drifted away and a mutual rhythm found them as their hearts synchronized into one melody.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a lovely day, clear blue sky and a mild cool breeze. However, unfazed by the beautiful morning Inuyasha was currently dragging his legs mechanically towards the school while his thoughts were crossing in the regular dangerous zone.

'_I can't believe it; it's been over a month since I've been sleeping with HIM. Since last thirty nights I've walked up to his doors to sell my body to him.'_

A few weeks ago, something like this would have been unthinkable. If anyone had told him that he would one day be caught in a situation like this, he would have thought them insane and punched the person bloody plum, but now it was THE TRUTH of his life. The one and only dark secret that he had kept well hidden from the world and hoped it would stay like that.

'_What will happen if someone would find out about it'_ this thought always brought a chill down his spine. _'What will they others think when they know I've been sleeping with a man and on top of that non- other than that asshole Sesshamaru.' _They had been in the same school since elementary school and though have never known or formally talked to one another, their animosity was pretty well-known. '_Sometimes when I think about it, I really don't know why I hated him so much, why the mere mention of his name brought a sour taste to my mouth. Well may be it was because, somewhere subconsciously, I knew what he was about to do to me. But to be brutally honest, may be some of the things that he does are not so very bad"_

" JEEZZZZZ… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING" he squealed aloud, and stared banging his head on a near by tree, to clear up the garbage flowing through his mind. It was only when he heard random voices around him that he realized he was actually in middle of a busy street, banging his head in broad daylight. Several passers-by's have already gathered around him giving him peculiar stares as if they have discovered people from Mars. "OH Crap" was the only thing that came out from his mouth, and than dashing through the herd of people surrounding him he stormed away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the lecture just before lunch and all the patience of Inuyasha had already drained out. _'I think my watch has stopped, just much longer do I've wait for this torture to be over' _and before he knew he had fallen asleep only to be roughly awaken after 10 minutes by the extremely agitated teacher.

"Well it seems you are loosing your interest in studies completely, earlier atleast you would make an effort but now you prefer to snooze off"

"..I…..Well…." Inuyasha tried to explain, but was roughly cut by the angry sensei.

"I'm even tired of giving you a detention; it's been the fifth time in last two weeks"

'_Oh No, not another detention' _and so to prevent himself, he said the only thing he was expected to say "Sensei, I'm sorry".

And just as the teacher was about to lash any further comments the lunch bell ranged, huffing the teacher turned after giving him a deadly warning glare.

'_YIPEEE… Kami-sama is surely smiling on me today'_ he mentally grimed only to find a very-very angry Kagome marching up towards him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Throughout the lunch Kagome was bashing him about his change in attitude from bad to worse. She lectured about him being irresponsible, lazy , stubborn etc… etc….when finally his patience cracked and he lashed out on her with equal fury concluding with "MIND YOUR DAMN OWN BUSINESS , AND LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN YOU". He left the cafeteria after that but not before he saw tears simmering down Kagome's face. Through out the second half of the classes he sat dumb, thinking guilty for lashing out on poor Kagome who was only show her concern. Finally the classes were over, and the students hurried out to leave, but Inuyasha remained seated. He couldn't move, the scene at cafeteria kept on repeating in his mind, faint tears had already gathered near the corner of his eyes.

"Don't, look so low; it makes you look even a more basket case than you already are".

"HUH" he responded and found a smiling Sango standing in front his desk

"Ready to go, the bell rang nearly 15 minutes ago" she said and grabbing his hands pulled him towards the classroom door.

"You know, she is just concerned about you" Sango said while they were walking towards the school grounds. Under their favorite tree, Inuyasha spotted Miruko and Kagome waiting for them to arrive. Relief was all he felt and happily he bounced towards them only to stop right in front of a depressed Kagome.

"Kagomeee….I…" He started in a shaky voice. He was never good with words and apologizing was definitely not his cup of tea. He was feeing awkward and tensed but all that washed away when he heard Kagome giggling "C'mon Inuyasha you can't even say a simple word as sorry" and than all three of his friends started laughing aloud.

"Hey, just who are you guys laughing at, I didn't said sorry cause I didn't felt like" He said trying to sound angry when inside he felt as happy and relieved as them.

"WHAT…." squealed Kagome with his hands on her hips.

"OK..OK…you two don't start it again" Sango spoke in between.

"Yup keep it limited to one fight per day" added Miruko in a perky voice. And than laughing they left the school. In lieu of the current fight they decided to stop by their favorite hang-out, the sushi shop before going home. Kagome was unusually quite, mind it she was talking, but being the BIGG chatter box, she seemed pretty low.

"Hey, what's wrong, are you still mad" Inuyasha said placing a hand on her shoulder

She shook her head in negation and than in a sad voice spoke "I am really concerned about you Inuyasha, I really don't understand what is wrong with you, but I know something is wrong"

"Actually Kagome is right you have changed" added Sango

" Uh Huh.." Miruko nodded in agreement and said "I bet its something to do with you secretive job"

All colour drained out of Inuyasha's face, he felt as if he would have a nervous breakdown right at that moment. He panicked and was sure that his heart was currently beating 100 times faster.

"C'mon man, don't look so pale, it was just a joke, where is your sense of humour gone" Miruko spoke out seeing the freaked out expression on friend's face.

'_Thank god, I told them that I work at a bar in night shift, cause that's the only high paying place where people of my qualification can work'_

"I really don't get it, how come a minor like you work in a bar" words from Sango broke Inuyasha's train of thoughts.

"Well didn't I told ya, the owner kind of melted after hearing my story and moreover, nobody except the owner knows that I'm only 15."

"I called Rin and Kohaku yesterday; it seems you've not talked to them in quite a while, they are worried too" suddenly Kagome spoke looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha simply shrugged his shoulders as he really didn't know what to say.

"Hey, that's very bad Inuyasha, common the kids can really be terrified, it's tougher for them, you know you mom's accident, than new town, new school everything new." Sango spoke out.

"Ohh yeah, you need to be in constant touch with them, they need you the most" added Miruko.

"Hey Guys, SAY WHAT…" Kagome suddenly brimmed in between with a wide smile on his face.

"WHAT – SAY WHAT" the other three said in union.

Clasping her hands together she grimed "Let's go visit them. Last night after the call Souta asked me if we can go visit Rin and Kohaku , at that time I merely chided him off, but know that I think about it , WHY NOT…"

"Oh yeah sounds great, it would be like group vacation, we can leave on Friday and come back by Sunday night, so all we'll only miss school on Friday" Sango spoke excitingly.

"Count me in, so its Monday today, lets plan for coming Friday" Miruko said in a equally exciting voice.

"Wait a minute, what are you guys rambling about, it's not possible" Inuyasha spoke out nervously seeing his friends making up something that would probably not be possible considering his night engagements.

"And why not" Kagome said irritatedly seeing her perfect plan be ruined

"Well…what about my job…as you said it would be three days, I don't think I can go for that long, my boss wont allow" he spoke timidly seeing his three friends hovering over him with murderous glares.

"Don't be ridiculous, every person who work has a right to take leaves, and how many leaves have you taken till yet" the usually calm Sango spoke angrily.

"uhuh…none..actually, I even work on weekends." Inuyasha whispered softly.

"What are you, stupid or something?, working without any leaves, just go and tell your boss you need a 3 day leave and that too to meet your siblings, don't worry he'll understand" Miruko joined in.

'_Yeah sure, HE'LL understand' _However, Inuyasha was unable to make any further complains firstly because he himself wanted to go and secondly his friends were simply not ready to take a no and if he would have said anything more they would have become suspicious.

And so for all through out the week Inuyasha tried to tell Sesshomaru about his plans, but failed to do so. Mainly because at times Sesshomaru jumped over him on the stairs, or may be in the hallway or like last night as soon as he entered the room and began doing kissing and practically eating his mouth and thoughts. The bottom line was that the moment he met Sesshomaru all rational thoughts simply evaporates and all left is the live action, words are simply not required.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Friday Morning:**

The deep slumber of the two occupants in the room was roughly broken by the shrieking loud sound of the alarm clock. 'Thank god, I remembered to set the alarm' Inuyasha grimed and jumped out the bed. He hurried into the bathroom for a shower and to dress up. Sesshomaru's sleep was broken by the faint noises coming from the bathroom, checking the digital clock which read 5:15 AM he was surprised to find Inuyasha missing on the bed. _'Where is he gone'_ and just as he was about to get panicked the bathroom door was clicked open and an all dressed up Inuyasha walked out.

"What are you doing all dressed up this early, do like me taking off your clothes or what" he said in a seductive tone. It brought a faint blush across Inuyasha's face but he knew he had to speak out what he was trying to say all week long.

'_Can't back out now'_ he said to himself , nervously biting his lips and fisting his palms, he spoke with as much courage and confidence as he could muster, " I'm leaving early as I've to catch a train at 7 today"

"And precisely what do you mean by that" Sesshomaru said in usual calm voice.

"I forgot to tell you earlier, but I've decided to visit my brother and sister at my grand parent's house. So, I'll be gone for three days and will be back by Monday and…"

"You are not going" Sesshomaru voice cut him off in between. His voice sounded neither angry nor irritated rather it was calm, deadly calm which somehow managed to give a cold shiver to the usual haughty Inuyasha. But Sesshomaru usually had that effect on him, if not always, than atleast since last one month. After being dumb folded for a while he lashed out angrily, "Dammit, I'll go wherever I want to, how you dare try to tell me what I can do and what not'

Simply ignoring everything Inuyasha was spitting out, Sesshomaru simply stepped out the bed and walked with his usual grace towards his prey. It was only when Sesshomaru stood an inch away from him did Inuyasha realized that the person he was lashing out actually walked upto him and was currently standing in front of him stalk naked. Gulping his own saliva couple of times as his mouth went dry seeing his bedmate in his naked glory. _'He's so gorgeous, he's like the original sin…ohhh my god what am I thinking' _he mentally slapped himself for having such thoughts about his so called arch-nemesis. Seeshomaru merely smirked as if knowing completely well what Inuyasha was thinking. _'Damn the man and damn that sexy smirk of his….now since when did I started thinking his smirk to change from being annoying to being sexy….he'll really be my death one day'_

"No you can't" and than after running his fingers seductively over Inuyasha's lips Sesshomaru continued "atleast not at nights"

Inuyasha had absolutely no idea as to what he was talking about. Was there some thread of conversation he had missed somewhere? He felt stupid and slow as He tried to sort through his muddled thoughts. What had they been discussing before…? Ohh yess he said he could anything he wants.

Stepping couple of steps back, so that he could think again, he said, "Well its been too long since I've done my job, and so its my right to take a break once in a while, I'm merely enticing my rights"

But before Sesshomaru could say anything, Inuyasha's cell phone ranged, it was Kagome.

"Good morning sleepy head, I hope you are up" and than she giggled

"Of course I am and I'm just about to leave, see ya at station than" Inuyasha replied in a low voice sensing a strange aura coming from the other person in the room.

"Allright, bye- bye" the girl replied and cut off the phone.

"Well, as you can see, it's not just me but couple of my friends who have decided to go, so I can't cancel the trip, so I've to go" Inuyasha said firmly and quietly gathered his belongings and left the room leaving a dangerously pissed off Sesshomaru behind.

'_So you are planning a get- away with THAT girl, well I won't let you go anywhere away from me. You are mine and only mine and soon you'll say that yourself my dear Inuyasha…….'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:**

Woofff….that was a really long chapter and I hope it was worth the long wait.

I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, was really busy.

If you like it than please leave a review, as usual your comments are treasured .

**Next time: **Vacation Blast….


End file.
